The Marauders Wreak Havoc
by hpfreak20011
Summary: The Marauders are going to Hogwarts! Ah, so many pranks, so little time!!!!! The marauders are in their first year and they are playing many pranks on everyone! PLEASE PLEASE R/R!!!!!! *Chap 10 up*
1. The Beginning

AN: Hi! This is my revised first chapter since AOL turned my original into some kind of cryptic. Anyway, I'm sorry if this is a bit different then the original, but I have the original on another computer. Oh well, I like constructive criticism, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows and cook hot dogs. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. Harry Potter and his wonderful world belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warnings: None  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@ !  
  
James Potter sat on the Hogwarts Express, staring into space, bored out of his mind. He was so bored, he didn't even notice when his best friend, Sirius Black, turned his (AN: James' not Sirius') Hogwarts robes from black into a blinding hot pink.  
  
James: SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS ONE!!!!! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!! *chases Sirius around the compartment* *pulls out his wand and fires two curses at Sirius*  
  
Sirius: AAHHH!!! *Sirius' teeth turn purple and a giant sequoia grows from the top of his head*  
  
James: *laughs his head off at Sirius*  
  
Sirius: *growling* Grrr. TAKE THESE CURSES OFF NOW JAMES!!!!  
  
James: Honestly Sirius, when you growl like that it's hard to tell if you're a human being or you're your dog!  
  
Sirius: *still growling* Now James!  
  
James: Alright! *points his wand at Sirius* Finite Incantatem!  
  
*Sirius' teeth change back to their original color and the giant sequoia disappears*  
  
Sirius: *sigh of relief* Thanks James! What were those curses you hit me with anyway? They'd be great to get the teachers with!  
  
James: The sequoia was 'Giantus scalpi' and the purple teeth was 'Murado fluoridio' (AN: As in fluoride)  
  
Sirius: Cool, anyway, chocolate frog?  
  
*2 surly looking boys walk into the compartment*  
  
1st boy: Well, Potter and Black! What are you two doing here? I thought you were squibs for ages!  
  
Sirius: Buzz off Malfoy! And take your greasy haired companion with you!  
  
2nd boy (AN: Snape): I wouldn't be threatening me if I were you Black, not that I would want to be.  
  
Sirius: Why not?  
  
Snape: Because I know more curses than you'll ever know!  
  
Sirius: Oh yeah?  
  
Snape: Yeah!  
  
Sirius: Oh yeah? *points his wand at Malfoy* Murado Fluoridio!  
  
*Snape's teeth turn purple*  
  
James: *at the same time as Sirius* *points his wand at Malfoy* Giantus Scalpi!  
  
*a giant sequoia grows out of the top of Malfoy's head*  
  
James/Sirius: *wands still pointed at Snape/Malfoy* Stupefy!  
  
*Malfoy and Snape drop to the floor, both of them unconscious*  
  
*a boy walks into the compartment, stepping over Malfoy and Snape*  
  
Boy: *in awe* Wow, that was incredible!  
  
James: *shrugs* Ah, just a couple simple spells.  
  
Boy: They didn't look simple to me! My name's Peter Pettigrew by the way. *is interrupted*  
  
Sirius: Actually, they weren't that simple.  
  
James: *elbows Sirius in the ribs, telling him to shut up* Don't mind him, I'm James by the way, James Potter. *is interrupted again*  
  
Sirius: And I'm Sirius Black, powerful sorcerer and the creator of those spells. *is interrupted*  
  
James: *snorts* You didn't invent those spells! The only way you know about them is because I cursed you with them after you turned my robes pink!  
  
*a girl walks into the compartment, stepping over Malfoy and Snape*  
  
Girl: *shakes her head in disgust* *to James* Have you been fighting in here? You'll be in trouble before we even get there! I'm Lily Evans by the way.  
  
James: I'm James, James Potter. Uh, why are you. *is interrupted*  
  
Sirius: And I'm Sirius Black, an extremely powerful sorcerer.*is interrupted*  
  
James: Shut up Sirius!!!  
  
Sirius: *sticks his tongue out at James*  
  
James: *to Lily* Uh, what are you doing in here?  
  
Lily: I heard all the racket back here and I came to investigate.  
  
James: You know, you really didn't need to do that.  
  
Lily: By the looks of it, I probably did need to. *gestures at Malfoy and Snape* Oh well. *points her wand at Snape and Malfoy* Finite Incantatem!  
  
*Snape's teeth turn back to their original color and the giant sequoia disappears*  
  
Sirius: Hey! What did you do that for? We were having fun!  
  
Lily: *still pointing her wand at Malfoy and Snape* Ennervate!  
  
*Malfoy and Snape become conscious again*  
  
Malfoy/Snape: What happened?  
  
James: Sirius and I cursed you with our invented curses and then knocked you out.  
  
Sirius: I strongly suggest that you 2 return to your compartment or we'll do it again.  
  
*Malfoy and Snape leave*  
  
Peter: *comes out from under the seat* *in awe* *to Lily* Wow! That was really advanced magic! How did you do that?  
  
Lily: *shrugs* It was easy, I'll show you if you like.  
  
Peter: Cool, let's go!  
  
*Lily and Peter are just about to leave when the food cart comes down the aisle*  
  
Food Cart Lady: Would you like anything off of the trolley?  
  
Sirius: FFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James: *rolls eyes*  
  
Sirius: We'll take the lot!  
  
James: *rolls eyes again* That's Sirius for you!  
  
Sirius: *arms full of sweets* Hey!! I was going to give you some James but now I changed my mind!  
  
James: Oh well. *grabs a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Sirius*  
  
Sirius: HEY!!!  
  
James: May I please have some, Sirius? *puts on his best puppy dog face*  
  
Sirius: Oh alright!! *hands James half of the sweets*  
  
Lily: *mutters something under her breath that sounds a lot like Boys!*  
  
James: Hey Lily! Want a pasty? *offers Lily a pasty*  
  
Lily: Er.. Ok, thanks James! *takes the pasty and takes a bite*  
  
James/Sirius: *explode with laughter*  
  
Lily: What is so funny?  
  
Peter: *quivering* *hands Lily a mirror* Here, look.  
  
Lily: *looks into mirror* *shrieks* AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M FLASHING GREEN!!!!!!!!!  
  
James: Sirius hexed the pasty!  
  
Lily: I'LL GET YOU SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!! *chases Sirius* TAKE IT OFF NOW!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: Alright, *waves his wand and Lily's skin changes back to flesh colored but her hair turns blue*  
  
Lily: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackles Sirius to the ground*  
  
Sirius: *gasping for air* Hey, I'm sorry! *gasp* It's a temporary side effect. *gasp* There's nothing I can do *gasp* about it! The Hogwarts *gasp* nurse should be able to *gasp* fix it after the sorting. *gasp*  
  
Lily: ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE ENTIRE SORTING LOOKING LIKE THIS????????  
  
Sirius: *nods his head*  
  
Lily: *gets off of Sirius* I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS SIRIUS BLACK!!!!! *to Peter* COME ON PETER, *grabs Peter by the arm* WE'RE LEAVING!!!! *leaves the compartment, dragging Peter behind her*  
  
James: Wow, we hexed 3 people in a half-hour today! Isn't that a record?  
  
Sirius: I don't know.  
  
*the train slows to a stop*  
  
James: Excellent, we're here!!  
  
*James and Sirius step off the train, ready to begin 7 years of wreaking havoc at Hogwarts*  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@ !  
  
AN: I'm sorry, I had to retype the entire chapter since AOL turned my original into a cryptic. Oh well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Flames will be ignored but I like constructive criticism if there is any. Anyway, have a nice day! 


	2. Of Sorting and Food Fights

AN: Hi! This is the second chapter of my fic. Please, please, PLEASE review it though after you read it with your thoughts. Plus, any pranks that you see in this story that are in another's story is unintentional and purely a coincidence. Constructive criticism only please. And as I've said before, flames will be used to cook hot dogs and roast marshmallows!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, his parents, his world, or anything in this fic. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warnings: None  
  
*.* - action . - emphasized  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Hagrid: (AN: I'm taking out Hagrid's accent because it's kinda hard to write with it. Plus, I don't have my book with me!) First years this way please! Follow me to the boats!  
  
James: *to Sirius* Let's go shall we?  
  
Hagrid: Hiya James! How was your summer?  
  
James: Not too bad, filled Mr. Daskin's swimming pool with green jell-o, mashed bananas with my bare feet, switched Mom's coffee with mud, the usual.  
  
Sirius: Ahem!!  
  
James: Oh, this is my best friend Sirius Black,  
  
Sirius: It's about time!  
  
James: The pranks this summer were all his idea and he's a *makes quote marks with his fingers* very powerful sorcerer and he sleeps with a pink teddy bear.  
  
Sirius: Yup! Hey!! I do not!!!! Take that back!!  
  
Hagrid: *stands there chuckling* Well, let's go; don't want to be late for the sorting! *starts shouting above the crowd* No more than 4 to a boat, come on!  
  
*James and Sirius get into a boat with Peter and Lily*  
  
Sirius: *to Lily* Hey! Nice seeing you again Blueberry Top!!  
  
Lily: *sticks tongue out at Sirius*  
  
James: Hiya Water Lily!  
  
Lily: *pulls out her wand and points it at James and Sirius* Ooh, one more word from either of you and I'll hex you into next week!  
  
James/Sirius: Oh, we're so scared!  
  
Peter: Guys!! Please stop fighting!!  
  
Lily: Oh alright. *puts her wand away*  
  
James/Sirius: Ok, *to Lily* truce?  
  
Lily: Alright. *shakes James' and Sirius' hands*  
  
Peter: *sigh of relief* Thank you!  
  
James: *in surprise* Hey, we're here already!  
  
Sirius: Let's go! *climbs out of the boat only to trip and fall face first into the sticky gray mud that lined the shore.  
  
All: *laugh like crazy*  
  
Sirius: Grrr. *points his wand at himself* Clensia! Let's go.  
  
James: Ok Sirius, now I'm really confused, are you a human or your dog?  
  
Sirius: Stuff it James!  
  
All of the First Years: *walk into the castle where they are greeted by Professor McGonagall*  
  
McGonagall: Welcome to Hogwarts! In a few moments, you will be sorted into your houses  
  
James: *mimicking McGonagall* They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.  
  
McGonagall: *at the same time as James* They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.  
  
Peter/Sirius: *snicker quietly*  
  
McGonagall: *gives James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter a stern look* *continues* Your house is like your family, your triumphs will earn you house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the points are totaled and the house with the most points will win the house cup, a great honor.  
  
James: *still mimicking McGonagall* Your house is like your family, your triumphs will earn you house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the points are totaled and the house with the most points will win the house cup, a great honor.  
  
McGonagall: Detention Potter!!  
  
James: Cool!  
  
McGonagall: The Sorting is about to begin.  
  
Lily: *to Sirius* How do we get sorted anyway?  
  
Sirius: Oh, just a simple task, all you have to do is wrestle a mountain troll, escape a lethifold attack, and fight off the Imperius curse.  
  
*Lily's face turns pale*  
  
Sirius: Just kidding! All you have to do is try on the Sorting Hat; it decides which house you should be in by reading your mind.  
  
Lily: Oh, phew, hey wait! You lied to me!  
  
Sirius: Watch it Evans, don't threaten me or I'll make your tongue match your hair!  
  
Lily: *sticks her tongue out at Sirius*  
  
Sirius: *points wand at Lily* Bluberrias!  
  
Lily: *shrieks* MY TONGUE IS BLUE!!!!  
  
Sirius: I warned you, didn't I?  
  
James/Peter: *laugh like monkeys*  
  
McGonagall: Please follow me.  
  
*the First Years walk into the Great Hall passing the other students, and stop in front of the Sorting Hat*  
  
McGonagall: When I call your name, please come forward and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. After it decides your house, please go sit at your designated table.  
  
ABBOTT, KYLE  
  
HUFFLEPUFF!!  
  
AWONNEN, HEATHER  
  
RAVENCLAW!!!!  
  
BONES, JAMIE  
  
RAVENCLAW!!!  
  
BROCKMAN, SCOTT  
  
SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!  
  
BULSTRODE, NANCY  
  
SLYTHERIN!!!!  
  
BROWN, SIMON  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
BLACK, SIRIUS  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!!  
  
James: *cheers loudly*  
  
CERBERTY, FRANK  
  
HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!  
  
DIEBEL, KAYLYN  
  
RAVENCLAW!!  
  
EVANS, LILY  
  
James: *praying*  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!!  
  
James: NNOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
FOSS, CHRIS  
  
SLYTHERIN!!!!!  
  
GARDNER, HEATHER  
  
HUFFLEPUFF!!!!  
  
GITTELMAN, BRANDON  
  
SLYTHERIN!!!!!  
  
HAN, JOE  
  
RAVENCLAW!!!  
  
JACELYN, MOLLY  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!!  
  
KASTELLO, LUCY  
  
RAVENCLAW!!!!  
  
LOLMANN, JACK  
  
SLYTHERIN!!!!  
  
MALFOY, LUCIUS  
  
SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!  
  
NOTT, MICHAEL  
  
SLYTHERIN!!!  
  
OGG, WENDY  
  
HUFFLEPUFF!!!  
  
PETTIGREW, PETER  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
POTTER, JAMES  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!!  
  
RAIDEN, LESLIE  
  
RAVENCLAW!!!  
  
SNAPE, SEVERUS  
  
SLYTHERIN!!!!  
  
TUSSELL, GREGORY  
  
HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!  
  
VIERS, KARA  
  
SLYTHERIN!!!!!!  
  
WEASLEY, ARTHUR  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!!!  
  
ZAWAKI, LAURA  
  
RAVENCLAW!!!  
  
McGonagall: *rolls up parchment* The sorting is completed; however Professor Dumbledore has a few start of term notices.  
  
Dumbledore: First, the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden to all students.  
  
James/Sirius: Not for long!  
  
Dumbledore: Our caretaker, Argus Filch has added 67 new items to the 'forbidden items' list, any student who cares to view the list, may view it outside his office.  
  
James: *to Sirius* How about we look at that list after the feast?  
  
Sirius: *smirking* Ok. *looks as if he got an awful idea*  
  
Dumbledore: And that is all, let the feast begin!  
  
*food magically appears on the tables*  
  
James: *fills his plate and accidentally flicks a spoonful of mashed potatoes across the table onto Sirius' face*  
  
Sirius: Hey!! *throws a handful of corn kernels at James*  
  
Peter: FOOD FIGHT!!!!!! *hides under the table*  
  
*food starts flying in all directions, onto paintings on the walls, onto students' faces, onto the floating candles, and right onto Dumbledore's face*  
  
*all flying food automatically ceases*  
  
Dumbledore: *wipes Yorkshire pudding from his face* *chuckles* *picks up a pile of Jell-o from his plate and hurls it at McGonagall* Resume fighting!!!!  
  
*food starts flying again and this time, most of the teachers join in*  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
Dumbledore: We've had our fun, but enough is enough. It's bedtime and I will magically clean everyone off. *lifts his wand* Cleansia!  
  
*a light purple mist shoots out of Dumbledore's wand and fills the hall*  
  
*automatically everyone returns to the state that they were in before the food fight started; even Lily's hair and tongue are returned to their natural colors*  
  
Sirius: *looks at Lily* Darn; now I can't call her Blueberry Top anymore!!  
  
James: *snickers*  
  
Lily: We'd better go. *points to the line of Gryffindors leaving the hall*  
  
James: Right, let's go.  
  
Dumbledore: Hello, James!  
  
James: Hello, Professor! What can I do for you?  
  
Sirius: *interrupting* Hey! How come everyone knows James but no one knows me?  
  
James: Because I'm famous you dolt!  
  
Sirius: *snorts* You're not famous!  
  
James: I know, I try to be though!  
  
Dumbledore: *chuckling again*  
  
James: Oh, I'm sorry Professor, what did you need?  
  
Dumbledore: I needed to give you this. *hands James and Sirius 2 identical slips of parchment*  
  
James: *looks at the parchment* Cool, our first detention!  
  
Sirius: *smiling mischievously* Professor, I'd start getting used to giving these to us if I were you!  
  
Dumbledore: I wouldn't worry about that Sirius; I already have at least 100 detention slips up in my office, all ready to give to you.  
  
Sirius: Cool that should be enough to get us through our first week.  
  
Dumbledore: *smiles* Run along now boys, the password to Gryffindor tower is 'lethifold' I'll see you bright and early tomorrow at breakfast.  
  
James/Sirius: Bye, professor!  
  
Dumbledore: Goodbye, boys!  
  
James: *whispers* *to Sirius* What are we going to do for our prank on Malfoy tomorrow?  
  
Sirius: *smiling* Let's get the house elves in the kitchens put beetles in his porridge tomorrow at breakfast!  
  
James: Great! *holds out his wand* Accio Invisibility Cloak!  
  
*the 2 invisible boys make their way down to the kitchens*  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
AN: That's the end of the second chapter, I hope you like it! I'll try and get the 3rd out ASAP. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! I like constructive criticism, I don't like flames. 


	3. Breakfast

AN: Hi! Here's the third chapter, I really hope you like it. In this chapter, I'll add Remus, and some of the teachers will be added. PLEASE review after reading it, I really like reviews. I don't like flames though, flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism (if there is any) is also liked. Thanx and enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warnings: None  
  
*action* emphasized (time passage)  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ #$#$#$#$#$  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
James sat in the Gryffindor boys' dorm, thinking to himself.  
  
James: *all of a sudden, he starts jumping up and down on Sirius' bed* *screaming* Sirius! Wake up! Gorgeous girls wearing bikinis are in the dorm!  
  
Sirius: *wakes up with a start* Uh, what, where? *looks at James* Ugh, it's just you!  
  
James: Good morning to you too. I'd wake up if I were you. otherwise we'll miss breakfast and we won't be able to witness the prank we played yesterday on Malfoy.  
  
Sirius: *sits up with a start* Huh, what? Go back. Did you say breakfast? As in food?  
  
James: Yes.  
  
Sirius: Great! I'm starving! *points his wand at the wardrobe next to his bed* Accio uniform!  
  
James: *rolls his eyes*  
  
*Sirius' uniform flies into his hand*  
  
James: Whatever, I'll meet you down there.  
  
Sirius: Ok, I'll see you in 5!  
  
James: *leaves the dorm and heads down to the Great Hall for breakfast*  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Sirius: *comes running into the Great Hall and sits down across from James* *out of breath* James, did I miss the prank?  
  
James: No, the food hasn't even appeared yet.  
  
Sirius: Oh, phew!  
  
Dumbledore: *gets everyone's attention by firing several yellow fireworks out of his wand*  
  
*everyone quiets down*  
  
Dumbledore: Thank you, I have one announcement to make and that is, we have another 1st year student who arrived this morning. He was unable to attend yesterday, but he is here with us now.  
  
James: *whispers to Sirius* I wonder why he wasn't here.  
  
Sirius: *whispers back* I don't know.  
  
Dumbledore: Please join me in welcoming Remus Lupin to Hogwarts!  
  
*students clap politely as Remus makes his way through the hall, towards the sorting hat*  
  
Dumbledore: Now Remus, if you would please put on the sorting hat, it will sort you into your house.  
  
*Remus puts on the hat and after about five seconds, it shouts out GRYFFINDOR!!!!*  
  
*Remus takes off the sorting hat and sits down next to James at the Gryffindor table*  
  
James: *to Remus* Hi! I'm James Potter, pranking and scheming genius!  
  
Sirius: And I'm Sirius Black, James' best friend and an extremely powerful sorcerer.  
  
James: Sirius! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP WITH THE 'powerful sorcerer' THING???????  
  
Sirius: *beaming* Nope!  
  
James: *to Remus* I'm really sorry about him, I'm pretty sure he's on a permanent sugar high. I think he had one too many butter fudge ripple and brussels sprout ice cream cones in Diagon Alley.  
  
Remus: *chuckling* That's okay, you said you like pranks?  
  
James: Like is a gigantic understatement! I could live on pranks and scheming alone!  
  
Sirius: Uh James, you forgot something.  
  
James: What?  
  
Sirius: You kinda need food and water to survive too.  
  
James: Oh yeah, oops!  
  
Dumbledore: And with that, let your first official day at Hogwarts begin! Your class schedule will be given to you after breakfast.  
  
*all the plates fill with food*  
  
James: Hey Remus?  
  
Remus: Yeah James?  
  
James: Want to see a prank Sirius and I pulled last night?  
  
Remus: Sure!  
  
James: Ok, you see that kid over there with the silvery blonde hair?  
  
Remus: Yeah.  
  
James: Good, now watch.  
  
*Malfoy digs his spoon into his porridge and takes a big bite*  
  
*Malfoy's face turns a dark green and he rushes as fast as possible to the bathrooms*  
  
Snape: *looks closely at Malfoy's porridge* Ugh, there are beetles in his porridge!!!  
  
All students: *fall out of their chairs and roll around on the floor, laughing their heads off*  
  
Remus: *to James and Sirius* That was brilliant!!! How did you do it?  
  
Sirius: We snuck down into the kitchens under James' invisibility cloak and persuaded the house elves to put the beetles in his porridge.  
  
Remus: Wow!!  
  
Sirius: I know, it was one of my ingenious ideas!  
  
James: For once, it actually was his idea!  
  
Sirius: What do you mean for once? Wasn't it I who came up with the idea to fill Mr. Daskin's swimming pool with green Jell-O?  
  
James: Oh yeah!  
  
Sirius: And wasn't it my idea to mash bananas with our bare feet?  
  
James: Yeah.  
  
Sirius: And wasn't it my idea to hex the pumpkin pasty yesterday on the train to turn Lily Evan's skin a glowing green color?  
  
James: Oh yeah, when Sirius tried to remove it, some weird side effect made her hair turn blue.  
  
Sirius: *smirking* It wasn't a temporary side effect! It was part of the hex! And I later turned her tongue blue to match her hair!  
  
Remus: *laughing* Wow, I'm impressed!  
  
James: That's not all we did, yesterday, I invented 2 new curses.  
  
Remus: Sweet! What are they?  
  
James: *smiling evilly* Watch. *points his wand at Sirius* Murado Fluoridio! Giantus Scalpi!  
  
*Sirius' teeth turn purple and a giant sequoia grows out of the top of his head*  
  
Remus: Incredible!!!  
  
James: Yesterday, on the train, Malfoy, the kid with the silvery blonde hair and Snape, the kid with the greasy black hair came into our compartment and started threatening us so Sirius and I cursed them and knocked them out. We were having fun until Water Lily came in and revived them and removed the spells. *glares evilly at Lily*  
  
Sirius: And right before that, I turned James' robes pink!  
  
James: And right after that, I cursed you with my invented curses.  
  
Sirius: And speaking of cursing me, how about removing the curses?  
  
James: Oh yeah, Finite Incantatem!  
  
*Sirius returns to normal*  
  
Sirius: Thanks James!  
  
McGonagall: *passes out the Gryffindor students' schedules*  
  
James: Darn! We have double potions with the Slytherins first!  
  
Remus: Yeah, it gets better though, transfiguration with the Ravenclaws after that.  
  
James: YES!!  
  
Sirius: And then charms with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
Remus: That shouldn't be too bad.  
  
James: Then we have Flying lessons with the Slytherins.  
  
Sirius: Of all people, why do we have to be paired up with them?  
  
James: Because McGonagall's getting back at us for starting the food fight last night.  
  
Sirius: Oh.  
  
Remus: You started a food fight?  
  
Sirius: Yup!  
  
Remus: Cool, that's like the ultimate prank!  
  
James: *looks proud* I hit Dumbledore in the face with Yorkshire pudding!  
  
Remus: *looks amazed* What did he do?  
  
Sirius: *snorts* Nothing, he threw a glob of Jell-O at McGonagall!  
  
Remus: NO WAY!!!  
  
James: Yes way! Where were you yesterday anyway?  
  
Remus: *looks uncomfortable* Oh, um. my mum was really sick yesterday, I uh.. didn't want to leave her.  
  
James: Oh, ok, I hope she feels better!  
  
Remus: Thanks, I'll tell her that.  
  
Sirius: We should get going to class, the bell's going to ring soon.  
  
James: *looks astonished* Wow, tell me I'm hearing things! I could have sworn Sirius said that we should get to class!  
  
Sirius: Put a sock in it James, I want to pull a prank on Snape in potions, and we'll need some time to plan it!  
  
James: Oh right! Remus, do you want to help us?  
  
Remus: You bet!  
  
Sirius: Great! Let's go!  
  
James: Wait! *pulls a Wet-Start No-Heat Filibuster Firework out of his pocket* I was saving this in case the beetles in Malfoy's porridge trick didn't work!  
  
Remus: Excellent!!  
  
Sirius: Why didn't you think the beetle trick would work?  
  
James: I thought that maybe the house elves would make a mistake and put the beetles in the wrong bowl.  
  
Sirius: Ohhhhh, ok, never mind!  
  
James: Great, now lets get to work!  
  
Remus/Sirius: Ok.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ #$#$#$#$#$  
  
AN: That's the end of that chapter, I was going to make it longer but I got a little carried away with the breakfast scene. So potions class will be in the next chapter. Anyway, I'M BEGGING YOU!!! PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!!!! I like constructive criticism, and flames will be ignored yada yada yada!!!! Look for the 4th chapter! 


	4. The First 3 Classes

AN: Hi! This is my 4th chapter! Wow, I've written 4 chapters in 3 days, to me that's incredible. Anyway, I REALLY need more reviews. PLEASE, I'm BEGGING you! After you read my story, PLEASE review it! But no flames! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. I still like constructive criticism. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. His world belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warnings: Same as always, none.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Sirius: James?  
  
James: Yeah Sirius?  
  
Sirius: Still got the 'You-Know-What'?  
  
James: Yup!  
  
Professor Evila: Let's see here, you three boys were five minutes late for class so let's make it 15 points from Gryffindor shall we?  
  
Gryffindor students: Hey wait, that's not fair, it's their first day, points shouldn't be taken off!  
  
Remus: Yeah, we got lost!  
  
Evila: Silence before I make it 30!  
  
Slytherins: *snicker*  
  
Remus/James/Sirius: *sit down and take out their supplies*  
  
Evila: *to the class* Today you will be brewing a simple potion to cure boils. I write the directions on the board and you'll make the potion. At the end of the class, we will test your potions. Right now get to work!  
  
Sirius: I'm going to get back at him, 15 points from Gryffindor, yeah he'll be sorry!  
  
James: Do you want to be scrubbing bedpans in the hospital wing for the rest of your life?  
  
Sirius: *ignoring James* *points his wand at Evila* Maraudes Itchia!  
  
*Evila's nose starts changing colors and he starts to itch like mad*  
  
Evila: AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus: What did you do to him Sirius?  
  
Sirius: *smiling* Oh, nothing. I just invented a spell last night that turns the victim's nose a different color every minute and makes him itch.  
  
James: Excellent Sirius! Oh, while he's distracted. *pulls the Wet-Start No- Heat Filibuster Firework out of his pocket and throws it at Snape's cauldron*  
  
*the cauldron explodes and Snape's potion showers the class* *large boils start growing all over everyone*  
  
Evila: Everyone who has been splashed, come here for the antidote! The potion you were supposed to make!  
  
Remus: Incredible James!!!  
  
James: Thank you, I try! *starts beaming*  
  
Sirius: Want to know my spell incantation?  
  
Remus/James: You bet!  
  
Sirius: It's 'Maraudes itchia'  
  
James: Why is it 'Maraudes'  
  
Sirius: *smirking* Because I had to go into the Restricted Section of the library last night to get the spell for the itching.  
  
James: Wait a minute. Did you use my invisibility cloak?  
  
Sirius: Um, what will happen if I say yes?  
  
James: Uh, I'll beat you over the head with all my schoolbooks, set my owl on you, and put a spell on you making your robes flash 'Lucius Malfoy is the most powerful wizard in the universe'  
  
Sirius: Uh ok. no I didn't, I cast an invisibility charm on myself.  
  
James: Oh come on Sirius, we both know you used the invisibility cloak.  
  
Sirius: Oh all right, I used the invisibility cloak! Don't hurt me!  
  
James: I won't, I'll just humiliate you somehow.  
  
Sirius: Oh, ok. Hey wait a minute!  
  
James: There's the bell, don't want to be late for my favorite subject do we?  
  
Sirius: What's so good about transfiguration anyway?  
  
James: Because as soon as I know how, I'm going to transfigure your teddy bear into a cockroach!  
  
Sirius: WHAT TEDDY BEAR??????  
  
Remus: *laughs* Come on, we're going to be late.  
  
James: Yeah! Transfiguration here I come!  
  
Sirius: Whatever.  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
McGonagall: Welcome to your first transfiguration class. First I want you to know that transfiguration is one of the most difficult branches of magic you will study at Hogwarts. So please, don't get discouraged if your match doesn't become a perfect needle on your first try. Now your first lesson will be doing just that, transfiguring a match into a needle. I will be adding house points for how silver and pointy the needle is and taking away house points if your needle catches flame when rubbed against a matchbox. The incantation is 'needlas pointa' and in order for the spell to work, you need to clearly picture the needle in your minds. Otherwise, you'll still have a match. Right then, now give it a try.  
  
By the end of the lesson, only Remus, Lily, James, and Sirius had made any changes to their matches. They had gone all silver and pointy.  
  
McGonagall: Excellent, 20 points to Gryffindor! Now, class is almost over, homework is to right a 10" essay on what you learned today. Thank you!  
  
*bell rings*  
  
McGonagall: Now, off to your next class!  
  
Remus: Cool, we hit a positive house points number!  
  
Sirius: Yeah, but we're still behind in pranks!  
  
James: Let's hang Malfoy's boxers from the ceiling at lunch!  
  
Remus: Brilliant!  
  
Sirius: Yeah yeah, we all know he's brilliant but how are we going to pull it off?  
  
James: I think there's a charm we can use.  
  
Sirius: I think you're forgetting something, charms is your worst subject.  
  
James: Oh yeah.  
  
Remus: I'll do it!  
  
James/Sirius: Great!  
  
(7 minutes later)  
  
*James, Remus, and Sirius walk into the charms classroom 2 seconds before the bell rings*  
  
Sirius: Phew, we made it!  
  
Lily: *rolls her eyes*  
  
Sirius: *to Lily* Don't make me curse you again! *pulls out his wand*  
  
Professor Flitwick: All right class settle down! Today we'll be learning how to make objects fly!  
  
James: Like Lily?  
  
Sirius: I wouldn't talk if I were you James, this is the one class you don't have any talent in.  
  
James: Hey! I have some charms talent!  
  
Sirius: Yeah, some as in not much!  
  
Remus: Shut up the both of you!  
  
James/Sirius: Yes, mum!  
  
Flitwick: The incantation is 'wingardium leviosa' and don't forget to 'swish and flick' your wands while saying it. Now go on, try!  
  
Lily: Wingardium leviosa! *her feather floats gently up to the ceiling*  
  
James: Show off! Wingardium Leviosa! *nothing happens*  
  
Remus: Ooh, we can use this charm for the boxer prank! We can have Malfoy's boxers floating right above his head and we can pull them up a little higher every time he tries to grab them!  
  
Sirius: That's the most brilliant idea I've ever heard! It's a lot better than all my ideas put together!  
  
James: I'll say! *staring at his feather trying to make it move*  
  
Sirius: Shut up James!  
  
Flitwick: Excellent, 10 points to Gryffindor Ms. Evans! Oh, the bell is about to ring! Everyone gather your things. Homework: Levitate three different objects and write a summary stating what happened with each one. Goodbye!  
  
Remus: Yes! Lunch is next! We can play our prank!  
  
Sirius: Great! I'm hungry!  
  
James: *snorts* All you care about is food!  
  
Sirius: What's wrong with food?  
  
Remus: Whatever, let's go!  
  
*Malfoy passes James Sirius and Remus in the corridor*  
  
James: *whispers* *points his wand at Malfoy* Accio Malfoy's boxers!  
  
*Malfoy's boxers fly into James' hand*  
  
James: Here you go Sirius! *hands the boxers to Sirius*  
  
Sirius: Eww, disgusting! Get those things away from me!  
  
Remus: Will you two stop goofing around? We have a prank to play!  
  
James/Sirius: Okay..  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
AN: That's the end of chapter 4, I try to make each chapter a little over 1000 words. That's why they're so short. Anyway, WHY ISN'T ANYONE REVIEWING???? There are 2 new chapters up and nobody's reviewed either of them! *sniff* Is there something wrong with my story? PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm desperate now!! Have a nice day! 


	5. Lunch and Flying Class

AN: Here's the 5th chapter! I REALLY hope you like my story so far! If you do like it, PLEASE PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW IT!!!! I like constructive criticism, I don't like flames.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Remus: *sneaks behind Malfoy at the Slytherin table during lunch, under James' invisibility cloak* *pulls out Malfoy's boxers* Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
*the boxers hover about 5 feet above Malfoy's head*  
  
James: *shouting* *to Malfoy* Hey Malfoy? Missing something? *points his finger upwards*  
  
Malfoy: *looks up and sees boxers* Hey!!! HOW DID THOSE GET UP THERE?????? *stands on top of the Slytherin table jumping up and trying to grab his boxers* *blushes furiously*  
  
All students and Teachers: *laugh so hard they fall off of their seats*  
  
Malfoy: *getting annoyed* *grabs the boxers* *points his wand at Sirius* Aurisoleum!!  
  
*olive oil starts dripping out of Sirius' ears*  
  
Sirius: AAARRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Dumbledore: *shoots yellow, purple, and gold sparks out of his wand to settle down* "Detention to the person who did this, though it was a rather fantastic prank, one of the best I've ever seen.  
  
James/Sirius: *smirking*  
  
Sirius: *points his wand at himself* Finite Incantatem!  
  
*the olive oil stops dripping from his ears*  
  
Malfoy: *is still very flushed as he leaves the Great Hall, with his boxers still in his hand*  
  
Dumbledore: Well, it seems like we have some rather hilarious entertainment here. For those who don't know them yet, these two mischievous pranksters are James Potter and Sirius Black. If there's a prank played in this school, it was probably started by these two. Mr. Filch, I want you to meet James and Sirius, they will be having more detentions this year than any student has ever had.  
  
Remus: Hey! I was in on it too! *removes the Invisibility Cloak* Here you go James! *Throws the cloak to James*  
  
James: Thanks Remus!  
  
Dumbledore: Wow James, that's a very admirable cloak you have there!  
  
James: Thank you!  
  
Dumbledore: There will be no punishment, once in a while we all need to laugh a little.  
  
Sirius/Remus: GREAT!!!  
  
Dumbledore: Now run along, the bell's about to ring.  
  
Remus: Ooh, flying class next, we can watch Snape make a fool of himself on a broomstick!  
  
Sirius: This will be hilarious!  
  
James: Tell me about it!  
  
Remus: come on we're going to be late!  
  
Sirius: Alright mum, we're coming!  
  
All: *run off to flying class*  
  
Madame Hooch: Welcome to Flying Class, today I'm going to show you how to mount, grip, and fly a broomstick. To start the lesson, I want everyone to stand on the left side of their broom, stick their right hand out over the broom and say 'Up!'  
  
James: Up! *his broomstick flies up into his hand*  
  
Sirius: Up! *his broom follows suit*  
  
Remus: Up! *his broomstick flies up so fast it hits him on the head and nearly knocks him out* Ouch! *rubs his forehead*  
  
Madame Hooch: Now, to mount your broomstick, keep it level, put one leg over it and swing yourself on.  
  
Snape: *mounts too far back and slides off the end, landing with a soft 'thump' on the grass*  
  
All the Gryffindors: *nearly fall off their brooms from laughing so hard*  
  
Snape: *scowls*  
  
Peter: Uh oh! *his broom starts to rise and he zooms off away from the class ands spins out of control* AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!!  
  
Madame Hooch: I'm going up there to get him and if I see a single broom twig in the air when I get back, the rider will be expelled before the end of the class period!  
  
Snape: *glaring at Madame Hooch's retreating back* *grabs his broomstick, kicks off the ground, and soars off into the sky* Come here Black, wizard's duel right now! Who's your second?  
  
James: I am!  
  
Lily: Sirius, don't go! You could be expelled!  
  
Sirius: *shrugs* So?  
  
Lily: *groans and rolls her eyes*  
  
James: Let's go Sirius!  
  
Sirius: Right.  
  
*Sirius and James grab their broomsticks and fly up to Snape*  
  
*Sirius and Snape bow to each other*  
  
Snape: *points his wand at Sirius* Expelliarmus!  
  
Sirius: *dodges the spell* Maraudes Itchia!  
  
Snape: *starts itching* Hey! You'll pay for that one!  
  
20 minutes later, curses are still flying  
  
Snape has a giant sequoia growing out of his head, daisies sprouting out of his ears, purple teeth, yogurt dripping out of his nose, and a black eye, (courtesy of James after Snape cursed Sirius and nearly knocked him off his broom)*  
  
*before Snape can curse Sirius again, James sees Madame Hooch starting to walk back towards the class*  
  
James: Uh oh, we have to get down NOW!  
  
Sirius: Oh ok, I was having fun though! *points his wand at Snape* Finite Incantatem!  
  
*all the spells and the black eye on Snape disappear*  
  
*James and Sirius fly back down to the ground leaving Snape dumbstruck floating on his broomstick*  
  
Snape: I can't believe he beat me! He's really powerful!  
  
*Madame Hooch walks around the corner carrying Peter in her arms*  
  
Madame Hooch: *looks up and sees Snape* Detention and 50 points from Slytherin Mr. Snape!  
  
Snape: *reluctantly comes down* *whispers to Sirius and James* I'll get you, there's now doubt about that, one of these days, I'm going to get you when you're least expecting it* *walks off to the castle*  
  
Remus: Wow! You guys really showed him!!  
  
Lily: I'll say! Could you guys teach me some of your spells, they look incredible!  
  
James/Sirius/Remus: Uh, sure!  
  
Lily: Great! Can we start tonight?  
  
James/Sirius: Uh, tonight won't work, we have a detention with Filch for starting the food fight and the beetles in Malfoy's porridge!  
  
Lily: That was you?  
  
James: Yeah, I hit the Yorkshire pudding at Dumbledore!  
  
Lily: I should turn you in!  
  
Sirius: Uh don't, Malfoy already took the liberty.  
  
Remus: We should get going, there's a dueling club tonight, I think it would be interesting.  
  
James: A dueling club?  
  
James/Sirius: Excellent!  
  
Lily: Why do you two always do that?  
  
James/Sirius: Do what?  
  
Lily: That thing where you guys always say the same thing at the same time.  
  
James/Sirius: We're not doing it now are we?  
  
Remus: Oh brother! *shakes his head* It doesn't matter, we don't want to miss the dueling do we?  
  
Sirius: No way! Duel it to me baby!  
  
James: Now I'm sure he had too many hot fudge ripple and Brussels sprout sundaes in Diagon Alley, I think it gave him brain damage!  
  
Sirius: *starts rambling like an idiot about meat cleavers*  
  
James: Forget him, let's just get to the Dueling class!  
  
Remus: Right, let's go!  
  
James/Sirius/Remus: *run off to Dueling*  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^ AN: Hi! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I've been really busy lately, oh well, it's up now so it doesn't matter anyway. I fixed the review settings, I now accept anonymous reviews, so PLEASE REVIEW! I ONLY HAVE 5!!! No flames plz! I like constructive criticism if there is any, and that's all! Bye! 


	6. Dueling and Detention

AN: Hi!!! Here's the next chapter, the Dueling Club, (hehe this should be interesting!) I REALLY NEED PEOPLE TO REVIEW (I'm running out of prank ideas!) SO PLZ REVIEW!!!! Oh well, here goes the usual I like constructive criticism I don't like flames thing. I think you get the idea. Anyway, here's the story.  
  
Disclaimer: DON'T SUE ME!!! I admit I accidentally forgot to put the disclaimer on the last chapter so PLZ it was a mistake, I don't want to be sued!! I don't own Harry Potter, he belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warnings: None  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
James: *out of breath* Ok, we made it. on time.  
  
Dumbledore: Welcome to Dueling Class! This is an extra activity, you don't have to take it, but Professor McGonagall and I thought it would be a good idea to give you some first hand experience. So, if everyone would choose a partner, we'll begin.  
  
*James and Sirius are partnered and Remus and Lily are partnered*  
  
Sirius: * to Remus* Ha-ha, you got Carrot Top!  
  
Remus: Shut up!  
  
Dumbledore: Right then, now does anyone know anything about dueling?  
  
*James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Malfoy, and Snape raise their hands*  
  
Dumbledore: Excellent, Mister Potter, what is the first thing you do before dueling?  
  
James: You bow to your opponent.  
  
Dumbledore: Correct, 10 points to Gryffindor.  
  
James: *smirks*  
  
Dumbledore: Then, you fire your first spells, does anyone want to demonstrate a duel for us?  
  
Sirius: I'll do it!!!  
  
Dumbledore: Ok, you and James then, up on the platform, and bow.  
  
*James and Sirius bow to each other*  
  
Dumbledore: Very good, now on 3, cast your first spells. 1... 2... 3!  
  
James/Sirius: *at the same time* Expelliarmus!  
  
*Both James' and Sirius' wands fly out of their hands and they both fly backwards*  
  
Dumbledore: very good, the Disarming Spell, when said, your opponent loses his or her wand and they fly backwards about 20 feet. Now boys, are you ready for your next spells?  
  
James/Sirius: You bet!  
  
Dumbledore: On three then, 1. 2. 3!  
  
James: Giantus Scalpi!  
  
Sirius: Maraudes Itchia!  
  
*Sirius grows a giant sequoia out of the top of his head and James' nose turns green and he starts itching like crazy*  
  
Dumbledore: Wow, I've never seen those spells before! Did you make those up?  
  
James: *scratches his now blue nose* Yup, I invented Giantus Scalpi and *is interrupted*  
  
Sirius: I, Sirius Black, the boy who eats rainbow swirl and salsa ice cream cones, who should be put into St. Mungo's, invented Maraudes Itchia!  
  
James: Oh, shut up! Murado Fluoridio!  
  
*Sirius' teeth turn purple*  
  
Sirius: Oh yeah? Mucosius Caltia!  
  
*Yogurt drips out of James' now yellow nose*  
  
James: Grr. Pinkus lacias!  
  
*Sirius' robes turn pink*  
  
Dumbledore/McGonagall/Other Students: *laugh so hard they cry their eyes out and pound their fists into the floor*  
  
*Sirius and James stop*  
  
James: We must look pretty stupid huh?  
  
Sirius: Tell me about it!  
  
James: *sighs* Oh well, *points his wand at himself* Finite Incantatem! *his nose returns to a fleshy color, the itching stops, and the yogurt stops dripping*  
  
Sirius: *follows suit* *the giant sequoia disappears, his robes turn back to black, and his teeth change from purple to white*  
  
Dumbledore: *recovering* That was the most interesting duel I've ever seen, does anyone else want to give it a try?  
  
Remus: *raises his hand*  
  
Dumbledore: Alright Remus, come on up!  
  
*Remus and Lily stand at opposite ends of the platform*  
  
Remus: Just to let everyone know, James and Sirius taught me all 56 of their invented spells!  
  
Lily: Ok, I didn't need to know that!  
  
Dumbledore: On 3, 1. 2. 3!  
  
Remus: Petrificus Totalus!!!  
  
Lily: Locomotor Mortis! (sp?)  
  
*Remus' legs bind together and Lily's arms snap to her sides, her legs bind together and she falls over backwards, ending the duel*  
  
Dumbledore: Very good Remus, 10 points to Gryffindor! Finite Incantatem! *Lily stands up again and Remus' legs snap apart*  
  
That will end this first dueling class, and if you didn't get a turn this time, you will get one for sure next time. Now, off to dinner!  
  
James/Sirius/Remus/Lily: *walk off to dinner*  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
James: Wow, that class was incredible! We got to play pranks on each other and not get detentions!  
  
Sirius: *sighs* What is the world coming to these days?  
  
Remus: I don't know, but watch this! *points his wand at Malfoy* Picius Caput!  
  
*Malfoy's head turns into a fish head*  
  
James/Sirius: *laugh hysterically*  
  
Remus: Finite Incantatem!  
  
*Malfoy's head returns to normal*  
  
McGonagall: This has gone FAR ENOUGH!! Mister Lupin, you will be joining Mister Potter and Mister Black in the trophy room at 8 o' clock.  
  
Remus: Cool!  
  
McGonagall: *rolls her eyes* This is supposed to be a punishment! All three of you will polish the cups in the trophy room without magic!  
  
James/Sirius: *lose all color in their faces*  
  
Remus: That's ok, I'm a half-blood, it'll be easy.  
  
James/Sirius: Whatever you say Remus!  
  
Remus: It's ten to eight, we better go.  
  
James: Yeah, let's get this over with.  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Filch: Here you go, *hands rags and polish to James, Sirius, and Remus* I want every single cup in this room polished before you leave.  
  
Sirius: *salutes Filch* Yes Sir!  
  
James: *rolls his eyes* Let's get this over with! *grabs Sirius by his robes and pulls him over to the first shelf.  
  
Remus: Ok, first, you take a little of the polish and put it on the rag and then you scrub all the grime off of the cups like this. *demonstrates*  
  
Sirius: Ok, we'll be out of here in no time!  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
Sirius: Are we done yet?  
  
James: Almost, I think.  
  
Remus: Yeah, this is the last cup!  
  
Sirius: FINALLY!!! Wahoo! *starts jumping up and down* Lets get out of here!!  
  
James: We're free of this prison! We better get used to this, we're going to be doing this until we graduate!  
  
Sirius: What's the record for the most detentions one student ever got?  
  
Remus: It was on a cup back there, it was 169 and. *is interrupted*  
  
James: They give you a cup for that?  
  
Sirius: Well by the time we graduate, we're going to have so many detentions, the trophy room will be spotless all the time, we'll know our way through the Forbidden Forest perfectly, and the bedpans in the Hospital Wing will be the cleanest they've ever been!  
  
Remus: I'll say!  
  
Filch: Go on, get out of here! You've served your time. *is interrupted*  
  
Sirius: Can't we stay? Pretty please? With sugar on top?  
  
James: Oh shut up Sirius!  
  
Sirius: *salutes James* Yes sir!  
  
Filch: Go, get out of my sight!  
  
Remus/James/Sirius: Ok, bye! *they run off to the common room*  
  
(6 minutes later in the common room)  
  
James: Let's set off a dungbomb in the Slytherin common room on Halloween!  
  
Sirius: There's one thing that won't work there, we don't know where the Slytherin common room is, and even if we find it, we don't know the password!  
  
James: Wait, is Sirius Black actually thinking? Do you know how odd that is? *pretends to faint onto the couch*  
  
Sirius: Shut up, James!  
  
James: *sits back up* Ok! Anyway, when my dad was in Hogwarts, he found the Slytherin dormitories. Naturally, he told me and I think there's a spell that can make the portrait tell us the password. It's 'verata serifeot'.  
  
Remus: Cool, on Halloween morning, the Slytherins are going to wake up to the sweet smell of a fresh dungbomb!  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
AN: That's the end of that chapter, I hope you like it! PPLLLLLZZZZZZ REVIEW THOUGH!!!!!!!!! *sniff* I only have 8! Oh well, If you have any constructive criticism, plz tell me, if you have a flame, don't bother. Thanx! Watch for the next chapter! 


	7. Halloween Morning (Ah, the sweet smell o...

AN: Hi again!! Here's the 7th chapter! I REALLY REALLY REALLY hope you like my story and if you do, please review it by clicking on the blue button in the lower left hand corner of this page! Thanx, here's the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, his world and everybody in it belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warnings: Still none.  
  
*action* emphasized (time passage)  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
(Halloween)  
  
*James/Sirius/Remus/Peter are under the invisibility cloak, heading for the Slytherin dormitories*  
  
Sirius: *to Peter* Ow! You stepped on my foot!!  
  
James/Remus: SSSHHH!! Do you want Filch to find us?  
  
Sirius: *is about to answer when he is interrupted*  
  
James: Ah, we're here! *points his wand at the painting of a serpent* Verata Serifeot!  
  
*the painting moves to reveal a small, spiraling, stone staircase leading down into the darkness*  
  
Remus: Well, we're in let's get going.  
  
*the 4 boys walk silently down the stairs into a dungeon like room with a couple of green couches, chairs, and desks.  
  
Peter: It looks a lot like the Gryffindor common room only gloomier.  
  
Sirius: Tell me about it! Hey, I just got another genius idea!  
  
James: *snorts* When was any idea you ever had genius anyway?  
  
Sirius: Shut up James!! How about if we change everything in here pink and make the Slytherin banners say 'Gryffindor Rules, Slytherin Drools!' or something?  
  
Remus: Sounds like a plan to me! *points his wand at the nearest Slytherin banner and makes it say, GRYFFINDORS FOR THE CUP!!!*  
  
James: *does the same thing to another banner only he makes his say, MARAUDERS FOR PRESIDENT!!!!*  
  
Sirius: *turns the furniture pink*  
  
Peter: *stands and watches knowing if he tried, his wand would probably blow up waking up the entire house*  
  
Sirius: Hey! I want a banner! *points his wand at the last banner making it say, GRYFFINDOR RULES, SLYTHERIN DROOLS!!!!*  
  
A Slytherin student: Hey! Who's down there?  
  
James: Uh oh, we're in big trouble!  
  
Remus: Let's split!  
  
Sirius: Quick, time the dungbomb to go off at 7:00, that way everyone will be up!  
  
Peter: Ok, *throws the dungbomb into the common room*  
  
*The dungbomb lands and rolls under a chair*  
  
*the 4 boys put on the invisibility cloak, run up the stairs and head straight back to Gryffindor Tower.*  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
All Slytherins: AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED??????????? OUR TOWER HAS BEEN TRANSFORMED!!!!!!!!  
  
Evila: *races into the Slytherin common room and comes back out screaming his head off*  
  
Dumbledore: What is the meaning of this?  
  
Evila: Go look for yourself!  
  
Dumbledore: *walks into the common room and looks around* Oh, those boys! What will they do next? *starts laughing*  
  
*all of a sudden, as all the Slytherin students, Evila and Dumbledore are standing in the middle of the common room looking around, a bell rings and the common room is filled with an extremely foul smell*  
  
Dumbledore: Ah, a dungbomb, that's what they'll do next!  
  
*James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter pull off the invisibility cloak and stand next to Dumbledore*  
  
Remus: What do you think of our interior decorating project?  
  
Dumbledore: Don't quit your day job!  
  
James: Hey!! We worked really hard on this prank! It took us weeks to figure out!*is interrupted*  
  
Sirius: Actually James, we were just going to plant the dungbomb and run but it was my brilliant idea to um. 'redecorate.'  
  
Remus: Who said anything about brilliant?  
  
Sirius: *sticks his tongue out at Remus*  
  
James: Oh, Sirius, will you please be serious for once?!  
  
Sirius: *confused* Wait, aren't I always Sirius?  
  
Peter: *snorts* You're never serious, Sirius!  
  
Sirius: Hold on, I'm never serious, but I'm always Sirius? That makes no sense!  
  
All except Sirius: *turn purple from trying not to laugh*  
  
Sirius: Hey, it's not funny!  
  
Remus: Yeah, you're right, it's a Sirius matter!  
  
Sirius: Oh I give up!! I'm going to go eat breakfast!  
  
James: That's a classic Sirius move for you, whenever he gets really confused, he gives up and stuffs his face. No wait, I don't think it matters if he's confused or not, he stuffs his face every day!  
  
Dumbledore: Alright, all 4 of you, detention cleaning all of the toilets including Moaning Myrtle's!  
  
Sirius: Cool! We're on our way to that new record!!  
  
James: *mutters so only the Marauders can hear him* Of course, we can always use magic and get even more detentions!  
  
Peter: That's ingenious!  
  
James: I know, I know. *looks proud*  
  
Sirius: How come James is always coming up with the genius ideas?  
  
James: *snorts* Because I'm the genius in this group you dolt!  
  
Sirius: Oh yeah! Hey wait! You're not a genius!  
  
James: Yes I am!  
  
Sirius: Are not!  
  
James: Are too!  
  
Sirius: Are not!  
  
James: Are too!  
  
Sirius: Are too!  
  
James: I'm not a genius!  
  
Sirius: Ha! I made you say you're not a genius!  
  
James: Hey wait! *reviews what he said* Oops! *blushes and walks towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast*  
  
Sirius: Who's the genius now?  
  
Remus: *to Dumbledore* Excuse me Professor, but I must take this immature child up to the Great Hall, I fear he is acting this way because he's hungry.  
  
Sirius: *looks at Peter* Yum, food! *bites Peter in the leg*  
  
Peter: AAHH!! Get him off! Get him off of me!!!! *tries to shake Sirius off*  
  
Remus: *pulls Sirius off of Peter* *to Dumbledore* He really needs to get some food in his stomach pronto, he's starting to hallucinate. Goodbye Professor, see you tonight in detention! *leaves, dragging Sirius behind him*  
  
Peter: Uh, I better go follow them, bye! *leaves*  
  
(5 minutes later at breakfast)  
  
Sirius: *stuffs his face* Yum, I've never tasted food so good!  
  
James: Yes you have Sirius! Remember my mom's mince meat pies? She had to hide them whenever you came over! You still always managed to find them, even when she put an invisibility charm on them!  
  
Sirius: *sighs* Oh yeah, I have a fantastic sense of smell!  
  
Remus: Yeah, sure you do Sirius!  
  
Sirius: I do! Explain how I found those pies then!  
  
Remus: I don't know I wasn't there.  
  
Peter: Uh, guys? We better hurry; we have Defense Against the Dark Arts next.  
  
James: What's the hurry? We can always pick up a couple of detentions by being late.  
  
Peter: I don't know, how about we just play a prank on Snape instead?  
  
All: Ok, even better! Let's go!!  
  
Sirius: Oh wait, before we go, do you want to see my new spell?  
  
Peter: Ok, as long as I don't have to be the. *is interrupted*  
  
Sirius: Labrumta Vestire!  
  
Peter: *his Hogwarts robes turn into a dress with lace on the collar, sleeves, and hem* *sigh* guinea pig.  
  
Others: *collapse in fits of hysterical laughter*  
  
Peter: Would you please remove it? People are starting to stare!  
  
People in the corridor: *point at Peter and laugh uncontrollably*  
  
Sirius: Oh all right! Finite Incantatem!  
  
*Peter's robes return to normal*  
  
Peter: Thank you Sirius, now let's go, now we're going to be late!  
  
Others: Ok!  
  
*the 4 boys run off to Defense Against the Dark Arts*  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
AN: That's the 7th chapter. Please review my story if you like it! No flames though. I'm open to constructive criticism though! Bye! 


	8. Redheads and Defense Against the Dark Ar...

AN: Hi! I just want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. So, thank you pottergirl09  
  
Potter123  
  
Katie  
  
Catt 2992  
  
Brittney  
  
Amy  
  
Hannah Petrysi  
  
hobbitgaladriel  
  
PadfootProngs  
  
jeffo  
  
Thanx so much you guys for finding the time in your busy schedules to read and review my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. Harry and his wonderful world belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warnings: Still none.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( (At breakfast)  
  
Lily: *to the Marauders* Where have you been?  
  
Sirius: Oh, we've been around, planting dungbombs in the Slytherin common room, turning their furniture pink and changing the banners in there. And this is for you for being so nosy! *points his wand at Lily* Gatosoura!  
  
*a long cat tail grows out from Lily's robes*  
  
Lily: *shrieks* AAHHH!!! *points her wand at Sirius* Potizorevma!  
  
*a large stream of water bursts out of the tip of Lily's wand and hits Sirius in the face*  
  
Sirius: Ahh! What are you trying to do Carrot Top? Drown me?  
  
Lily: No, this would be trying to drown you! Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
Sirius: *levitates until he is about level with one of the windows* *levitates out the window over the lake*  
  
Lily: *flicks her wand*  
  
Sirius: *drops 50 feet into the lake* AAAHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Remus: *to James sitting next to him* Well, that was interesting.  
  
Sirius: *is soaking wet and opens the door with a loud slam* CARROT TOP!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Remus: I've never seen Sirius that angry, have you?  
  
James: Yep! He looked like that when I transfigured his teddy bear into a cockroach.  
  
Remus: When was that?  
  
James: *smirking* Yesterday!  
  
Sirius: I'D WATCH YOUR BACK IF I WERE YOU EVANS!! CAUSE YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!  
  
Lily: *filing her nails* Oh really, am I?  
  
Sirius: *points his wand at Lily* Petrificus Totalus! Locomotor Mortis! Expelliarmus! Murado Flouridio! Giantus Scalpi! Mucosius Caltia! Pinkus Lacius! Maraudes Itchia! Piscis Caput! Stupefy!!!! *faints*  
  
*Lily's arms spring to her sides, her legs bind together, her jaws clamp together, she flies back 20 feet and loses her wand, her teeth turn purple, a giant sequoia grows from the top of her head, yogurt drips from her nose, her black robes turn pink, her nose turns orange, she starts itching all over, her head becomes a fish head, and she is knocked unconscious*  
  
James: Man, he's really angry! He probably wanted to kill her but forgot the incantation! *points his wand at Lily* Finite Incantatem!  
  
*Lily returns to normal*  
  
Lily: What happened?  
  
Remus: You don't want to know!  
  
James: Yeah, Sirius went a little mental.  
  
Lily: You mean more mental then he already was?  
  
Remus: Basically.  
  
James: *points his wand at Sirius* Ennervate!  
  
Sirius: *stirs and looks around* What happened?  
  
Lily: I'm gonna kill you Sirius Black! *chases Sirius around the classroom*  
  
Sirius: Accio Invisibility Cloak!  
  
*James' invisibility cloak soars over the desks and flies into Sirius' outstretched hand*  
  
Sirius: *puts on the invisibility cloak and sneaks around behind Lily* *whispers in Lily's ear* You're gonna get it! *starts tickling Lily*  
  
Lily: Stop Sirius!!! Don't make me hurt you!  
  
Sirius: *snorts* You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to!  
  
Lily: Oh really?  
  
James: Get her Sirius!  
  
Sirius: I would, but I have to save my strength because I want to play a huge prank on the Slytherins.  
  
Lily: *rolls her eyes* Haven't you done enough to the poor Slytherins today?  
  
Remus: Poor isn't a word in any Slytherin's vocabulary Carrot Top! They're all rolling in gold!  
  
Peter: Especially Malfoy! He claims he's got a Nimbus 1000 back at his mansion.  
  
James: If any word of that is true I'll eat Sirius!  
  
Sirius: Hey!!  
  
James: Everyone knows that the Potters are richer than the Malfoys! If anyone has the word 'poor' in their vocabulary, it's Sirius!  
  
Sirius: Oh shut up James! Do you know what I think is remarkable?  
  
James: Uh.  
  
Sirius: That you can find a way to inflate that already overlarge head of yours even more!  
  
James: *looks rather taken aback*  
  
Sirius: Nah, I'm just kidding!  
  
James: Oh, phew!  
  
Lily: If you ask me, I think it could use a rather powerful shrinking charm!  
  
James: Oh shut up, Carrot Top!  
  
Lily: STOP CALLING ME THAT!! Mutare capillus russus!  
  
*James', Sirius', Remus', and Peter's hair suddenly turn red*  
  
Marauders: ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily: Now who's a carrot top?  
  
James: *points his wand at himself* Finite Incantatem!  
  
Others: *follow suit*  
  
Sirius: *smirking* Wanna see my new spell Lily? *points his wand at Lily*  
  
Lily: Not especially.  
  
Sirius: Ok! Corvus Nosu!  
  
*Lily's nose turns into a raven beak*  
  
Lily: AAAHHH!!!! TAKE IT OFF NOW!!! *pulls out her wand and chases Sirius around the classroom*  
  
Sirius: *runs around dodging curses* Help!  
  
Other students: *laughing their heads off*  
  
Finite Incantatem!  
  
*Lily stops chasing Sirius and all the students look up*  
  
Lily: Sorry Professor Hegtes, I didn't see you there. *is interrupted*  
  
Hegtes: I see, you were too busy chasing Mr. Black around the room. I won't take off points this time but if it happens again, the people involved will be on the train back to London before they can say boggart. Right then, today we'll be studying werewolves.  
  
Remus: *thinking* This should be easy.  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
James: Man, I can't believe Hegtes gave us so much homework!  
  
Lily: Maybe he wouldn't have if a certain somebody hadn't transfigured my nose! *glares evilly at Sirius*  
  
Sirius: What?  
  
Peter: *rolls eyes*  
  
Remus: Come on, it'll be easy. Besides, quidditch try-outs are in ten minutes. (AN: In this fic, first years can make the house teams.)  
  
James: Did someone say quidditch? I'm up! I'm awake!  
  
Sirius: Ah, quidditch! One of the few things you will ever have James' full attention for.  
  
James: Oh shut up! *smacks Sirius in the face*  
  
Sirius: Yes, oh powerful one!  
  
James: *rolls eyes* Remus, are you going to try out?  
  
Remus: Nah, I prefer commentating.  
  
Sirius: I'm going to try out!  
  
James: For what position? Bludger?  
  
Sirius: No. beater.  
  
James: *sarcastically* Great, I'm going to have you protecting me from the bludgers!  
  
Sirius: Oh shut up Jamsie! I happen to be a fantastic beater!  
  
James: Don't call me that! And you're not a fantastic beater! Remember the time when we were playing quidditch in your backyard and you hit one of the bludgers through your bedroom window?  
  
Sirius: Oh yeah.  
  
James: And the time when you hit one right into that muggle what do you call them er. hecklemopters?  
  
Sirius: Uh huh.  
  
James: And the time when. *is interrupted*  
  
Sirius: All right! You've made your point!!  
  
Lily: And Jamsie. they're called helicopters, you should take muggle studies in 3rd year. You need something else to fail at besides charms!  
  
James: I'm not failing charms!  
  
Lily: No, but your close to failing.  
  
James: Need I remind you that you're failing transfiguration?  
  
Lily: Ok, we're square.  
  
Remus: Uh, guys? Can you like make a truce? Try-outs start in 3 minutes.  
  
Lily/James: Uh, sure. *they shake hands*  
  
James: Only for 24 hours though!  
  
Sirius: Whatever, let's go! We're going to be late!  
  
James: Right! Accio Silver Arrow!  
  
*James' Silver Arrow broomstick flies into James' hand*  
  
*the 5 troublemakers run off to the quidditch pitch*  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
AN: That's the end of the 8th chapter! I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Things have been pretty hectic this week. Anyway, I want to let the reviewers know how much them reviewing my story means to me so, TTTTTHHHHHAAAANNNNKKKKK YYYYYOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!! Anyway, catch ya later! 


	9. Quidditch Tryouts

AN: Hi again! I'm kind of disappointed I don't have more reviews. Anyway, I have better story in the works and I want to put it back up but it's an MST so I can't. It's about the Marauders (yes I'm obsessed with them) getting a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and I had it up for like 3 days and I was going to upload the 3rd chapter but I found out that it was taken down. I was really disappointed because it was up for 3 days and I had 6 reviews. But, there's a petition to put MSTs back on fanfiction.net. If you would like to sign it, here's the URL. The second guestbook is the petition. Thanx if you sign! http://www.geocities.com/hip_e_ghost/ Anyway, here's the story and PLEASE review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter and I'm not making money off of this story. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warnings: None  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sirius: Phew, we made it!  
  
Remus: We would have been here faster if you didn't find it absolutely necessary to annoy Peeves.  
  
Sirius: What? It was necessary!  
  
James: Was not! I've got a lump the size of a bludger on my head thanks to you ticking off Peeves!  
  
Sirius: What? Is it my fault that he threw the chair at you?  
  
James: Yes, because you threw the waste basket at him which started the whole thing!  
  
Sirius: Well, you should have ducked when you saw the chair coming! Honestly! You'd think that playing quidditch all your life would have given you some sort of reflexes!  
  
James: I have reflexes!  
  
Remus: Break it up! James, you're up next.  
  
Sirius: *whining* How come he gets to go first?  
  
James: Because I'm special that's why!  
  
Sirius: If you're special than I eat lima bean and strawberry swirl ice cream!  
  
Remus: Uh, Sirius, you kind of do eat lima bean and strawberry swirl ice cream.  
  
Sirius: Oh yeah, if you're special than Remus is a werewolf!  
  
Remus: Uh, *shuffles his feet and looks at the ground* that won't work either.  
  
James: Do you mean to say that you're a werewolf?  
  
Remus: In the flesh...  
  
Sirius: COOL!!! Now you can bite Snape for us!!!  
  
Remus: *continues to stare at the ground*  
  
James: Sirius?  
  
Sirius: Yeah James?  
  
James: Shut up!  
  
Sirius: Ok.  
  
Remus: I thought if you knew I was a werewolf you would think I was a freak and wouldn't like me... *is interrupted*  
  
Sirius: Are you kidding? This is awesome!! So is this why you weren't on the train?  
  
Remus: Yup.  
  
Sirius: And why you said that your mother was sick?  
  
Remus: Yup.  
  
Sirius: And why you... *is interrupted*  
  
James: Honestly Sirius, you don't listen too well do you?  
  
Sirius: Whatever do you mean Jamsie?  
  
James: *points his wand at Sirius* Bucca Aboriri!  
  
*Sirius' mouth disappears*  
  
James: That's what I mean; now you'll finally shut up!  
  
Sirius: Muumghguhh!  
  
James: *smirking* What was that? Sirius: MUUMGHGUHH!!!!!  
  
James: Sorry, I can't understand you! Anyway... *turns back to Remus* sorry about that, he thinks everything's one colossal joke.  
  
Remus: That's all right; he is on a permanent sugar high.  
  
James: Don't worry about the full moon, we're here for you.  
  
Remus: I know... but, on a happier note, the place where I go to transform is a passageway into the Shrieking Shack! It's right under the Whomping Willow. All you have to do is take a long stick, prod the huge knot on the tree. Then the tree stops moving and you can get in.  
  
James: So the noises from the Shrieking Shack weren't evil spirits?  
  
Remus: Nope, they were me.  
  
Sirius: UHMPH!! *taps James on the shoulder*  
  
James: Nah, I won't remove the spell! I like you like this! I never realized how quiet it was when you weren't around.  
  
Sirius: *starts hopping up and down desperately*  
  
James: Oh all right! Finite Incantatem!  
  
*Sirius' mouth reappears*  
  
Sirius: It took you long enough!  
  
Remus: Well, you were annoying!  
  
Sirius: Me annoying? Never!  
  
James Potter!!  
  
James: That's my name don't wear it out! Finally my turn!  
  
(AN: I'm going to make Oliver Wood's dad the Gryffindor captain)  
  
Wood: The rules are simple, there are going to be a few quidditch matches so we can observe all the players. The players who we think are the best make the team. Right, the first match is Gryffindor versus Slytherin and...  
  
James: *snorts* Typical! Wood: The Gryffindor chasers are Potter, Spinnet, and Bell; the beaters are Black and Brown; and the seeker is Evans.  
  
James/Sirius: WHAT???? *jaws drop*  
  
Lily: I decided to try out! It's not like I'm going to make the team so you can close your mouths now.  
  
James/Sirius: Whatever.  
  
Wood: Since we don't need a keeper, I'll announce the Slytherin team. The chasers are Malfoy, Snape and Brockman; the beaters are Crabbe and Goyle; the keeper is Nott; and the seeker is Flint. Take your positions and on my whistle! 3... 2... 1! *blows the whistle*  
  
Remus: *commentating* The quaffle is immediately taken by James Potter of Gryffindor, who is an extremely talented flyer. He ducks a bludger sent his way by Goyle, avoids an intentional block by Flint, dodges the keeper and Gryffindor scores! 10-0 to Gryffindor! *jumps up and down while holding the magical megaphone*  
  
Malfoy in possession, heading towards the Gryffindor goal posts, but ouch, hit in the back of the head by a bludger sent over by Black.  
  
*Sirius does a lap of honor*  
  
Remus: Right then, Bell in possession, but Snape and Brockman closing in, MOVE!! Ooh, Bell flies upward and throws the quaffle down to Potter who's sitting in front of the hoop waiting to score! And James puts it away no problem! 20-0 to Gryffindor!  
  
*James does a lap of honor*  
  
Remus: Wait, was that the snitch? Evans goes into a perfectly controlled dive with Flint right behind her. She pulls out of the dive at the last second and gives Flint a taste of fresh grass! No, she pulls off a wronski feint! Very clever of her! I'd be amazed if she doesn't make the team!  
  
*Sirius scowls and glares at Lily*  
  
Remus: It looks like Flint has a broken nose; oh that's a disgusting sight! I can't look! *turns away*  
  
McGonagall: *clears her throat*  
  
Remus: Uh, sorry Professor, I'll get on with the commentary now... Ok, Snape in possession, heading towards the Gryffindor goal posts and pulls into a very nice Hawkshead Attacking Formation with Brockman on the left and Malfoy on the right.  
  
Brown of Gryffindor smacks a bludger hard at Snape but he dodges it! Too bad it missed!  
  
McGonagall: I'm warning you Lupin!  
  
Remus: Uh... Snape still in possession, ducks another bludger, and hurls the quaffle hard at the middle hoop. COME ON WOOD SAVE!!! NNNNOOOOO!!!! Slytherin scores, 20-10 to Gryffindor. Ok, Spinnet of Gryffindor in possession, DUCK THAT'S A BLUDGER!!! Phew, ok that was a close one, Crabbe nearly kills one of the Gryffindor chasers, and Spinnet passes to Bell who passes to Potter, who passes back to Spinnet, IS THIS A GAME OF CATCH OR QUIDDITCH??? COME ON SCORE ALREADY!!  
  
James: Oh all right!!  
  
Remus: Thank you! Potter passes to Bell who beats the Slytherin keeper and Gryffindor scores! 30-10!! Uh oh, Flint goes into a miraculous dive with a look of triumph in his eyes. Oh well done! Brown hits a bludger at Flint just as he is about to catch the snitch. It hits him in the stomach and in those crucial seconds the snitch disappears yet again. Ok, Potter still in possession, heading towards the Slytherin goal posts, COME ON SCORE!!! Potter scores once again and the score is now 40-10 to Gryffindor! Wait, Evans saw the snitch, and man does she want it, just look at her fly! I didn't know Comet 180s could go that fast! Yes! It's all over! Lily Evans catches the snitch a foot from the ground! Gryffindor wins 180-10!!! Great game!!  
  
*the Gryffindor team does a lap of honor*  
  
Remus: *jumping up and down like a madman*  
  
*all the players fly down to the center of the field*  
  
Wood: Right then, I've made my decision and congratulations to Potter, Spinnet, Bell, Black, Evans...  
  
James/Sirius: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus: *shrugs* I thought she played pretty well.  
  
Wood: Flint, Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle! The rest who didn't make it, better luck next year! To those who did, the first Gryffindor training session is Wednesday night at 8:00 and the first Slytherin training session is Friday night at 7:00. I'll see the Gryffindor team Wednesday! Now, off to dinner!  
  
Sirius: FFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James: *rolls eyes* Let's go... I want to find the prefect bathroom before dinner. Sirius: *looks shocked* You want to deprive me of my food? How dare you!  
  
James: Or we could find the kitchens instead.  
  
Sirius: I'm up for it!  
  
Remus: I'm not, tonight's the you-know-what. I'll see you guys tomorrow.  
  
Sirius: What's tonight?  
  
James: The Yule Ball dummy!  
  
Sirius: It is?  
  
James: *snorts* No, you dolt! I was being sarcastic! Tonight's the full moon!  
  
Sirius: Oh, what does that have to do with Remus?  
  
James: *sighs* If you were any slower, a snail could race against you and win!  
  
Sirius: Grr...  
  
James: You really must be a dog! You growl so much! Next thing I know you'll be snarling and baring your teeth at me! Remus is a werewolf!  
  
Sirius: Oh yeah! I totally forgot! AND I AM NOT A DOG!!  
  
James: You could have fooled me!  
  
Sirius: *starts growling again*  
  
James: Whatever, Snuffles... Whatever, let's go raid the kitchens!  
  
Sirius: FFFFOOOOOOOODDDDD!!! Hey, wait a minute. Did you just call me Snuffles? Cause Snuffles is my dog's name!  
  
James: Who on earth names their dog Snuffles?  
  
Sirius: *blushes* Uh... me?  
  
James: Right, let's go...  
  
Sirius: Ok.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
AN: Hi! I really hope you like my story so far, if you do, please tell me by clicking on the button that says 'Click here to submit a review'. Thanx!! Buhbye! 


	10. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

AN: Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been at my Grandma's every day and I couldn't get online. Anyway, I have 20 reviews!!!!!! AAAHHHH!!!! YEAH!!!! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I'm truly touched that you like my story so thank you:  
  
jeffo  
  
PadfootProngs  
  
hobbitgaladriel  
  
Potter123  
  
Hannah Petrysi  
  
Amy  
  
Brittney  
  
Catt2992  
  
pottergirl09  
  
Elenora  
  
bekahboo  
  
AmaryllisGilada  
  
Gryffindorgurl987  
  
hamsterkid-2000  
  
Stranger  
  
Thanx so much you guys!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I'm not making money off of this story. Harry Potter belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warnings: None  
  
*action* emphasized (time passage)  
  
)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_ )_)_)_)_)_  
  
(November 17th)  
  
Sirius: How many detentions have we had this year so far?  
  
Remus: Uh, let me think... *counts on his fingers* 78!  
  
James: That's all? I thought it was more than that!  
  
Remus: There's nothing we can do about it now, there's a quidditch match today against Slytherin.  
  
Sirius: We could always do something. *looks like he got a horrible idea*  
  
James: *looks at Sirius* Do I even want to know?  
  
Sirius: No, you don't, but I'm going to tell you anyway.  
  
Remus:*sarcastically* Oh no, not another one of Sirius' brilliant ideas.  
  
James: What do mean another?  
  
Sirius: Hey! *slaps James*  
  
James: Owww.... *rubs his cheek* So, what did you have in mind Sirius? *thinking* I'm going to regret this...  
  
Sirius: We could put a spell on Flint so that whenever he tries to catch the snitch, it turns invisible.  
  
Remus: Or, we could make some banners that say embarrassing things about the Slytherins.  
  
James: That'll work. Or, we could put a hurling hex on Snape's broom.  
  
Lily: *walks into the common room* No, that's not a good idea; you could get expelled for that.  
  
Sirius: Where did you come from Tigerlily?  
  
Lily: Uh, breakfast... I came back up here to get my broom. The match starts in 20 minutes.  
  
Sirius: *looks astounded* I missed breakfast? How on earth could I, Sirius Black, boy with 3 stomachs, possibly miss a meal and not know it? Ahhh.... I'M LOSING MY MIND!!!!! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!!!!!!!! *starts pounding his head into the wall*  
  
James: Well, he's right about one thing, he lost his mind a long tume ago.  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Remus: *sitting watching Sirius pound his head against the wall* *to James* Uh, shouldn't you get him to stop?  
  
James: Why?  
  
Remus: Because I don't think McGonagall would like it if she walked in here one day and saw this huge dent in the wall.  
  
James: Nah, I want to see Sirius knock himself out.  
  
Remus: Well, sorry to ruin your fun James and on a normal day I would love to join you in watching Sirius knock himself out but the match starts in 10 minutes and we have to get down to the pitch.  
  
Sirius: *still pounding his head into the wall*  
  
James: Oh, right... *to Sirius* Uh, Sirius, you can stop now.  
  
Sirius: *in between pounding his head into the wall* Not... unless... I... get... some... food!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus: *sighs* All right, we'll get you some food. Now come on!!!  
  
Sirius: Yes, Fearless leader!  
  
James: Hey! That's me!!  
  
Remus: No, you're 24-7 Bedhead!  
  
James: Oh yeah! Hey wait!  
  
Sirius: *clears his throat* Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but I'm still hungry!  
  
Remus: *pulls out a few boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and throws them to Sirius* Here, see how many you can fit in your mouth at once.  
  
Sirius: Cool! 1... 2... 3...  
  
James: Am not!  
  
Remus: Are too!  
  
James: Am not!  
  
Remus: Are too!  
  
Sirius: 16... 17... 18... 19...  
  
James: Am not!  
  
Remus: Are too!  
  
James: Am not not not not not not!  
  
Remus: Are too too too too too too!  
  
Lily: *enters in her scarlet quidditch robes* There you guys are! I've been looking for you everywhere! The match starts in 5 minutes!!  
  
Sirius: 43...44... 45...  
  
Lily: *looks at Sirius* Um, what's he doing?  
  
James: Er, he was pounding his head into the wall because he missed breakfast so Remus gave him some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to shut him up.  
  
Remus: And now he's trying to see how many he can fit in his mouth at once.  
  
Lily: Ah.  
  
Sirius: 54... 55... 56... 57...  
  
Remus: Well, that beats my record.  
  
Lily: Uh, guys? The match!  
  
Sirius: *spitting out several beans* Huh, quidditch? Who said quidditch?  
  
James: The match starts in 5 minutes! We're going to be late!  
  
Lily: *rolls her eyes* That's only what I've been trying to tell you for the last half hour!  
  
Sirius: Oh no! How can I, Sirius Black, quidditch fanatic, actually forget about a match? THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! *starts banging his head against the wall again*  
  
Remus: Cut it out! You're giving me a head ache! *pulls Sirius away from the wall by the scruff of his neck*  
  
Sirius: *pouts* Ok...  
  
Lily: Uh, let's let's go already!  
  
James: Oh all right, keep your hair on! Just let me get my broom. Accio Silver Arrow!  
  
Remus: I'll meet you guys after the match, party if we win! *leaves*  
  
Sirius: LET'S GO!!!  
  
Lily: Finally!  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Remus: *commentating* Welcome young and old to the first quidditch match of the season! Today it's Slytherin versus Gryffindor! Playing for Gryffindor we have Potter, Bell, Spinnet, Brown, Black, Wood, and Evans! On the Slytherin team we have (Do I really have to say this Professor?)  
  
McGonagall: *nods her head*  
  
Remus: Fine! Malfoy, Snape, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, and Higgs. Madame Hooch walks out onto the field, releases the balls, and the game begins! The quaffle is taken by Snape of Slytherin who dodges a bludger sent his way by Black. Snape flying towards the goalposts. COME ON WOOD SAVE!!!! YES!!! HE'S BLOCKED IT!!!!! *receives a glare from McGonagall*  
  
Remus: Eh, sorry Professor. Very nice move by Wood, a fantastic starfish and stick if I'm not mistaken! Bell in possession, ooh, clever play by Bell there, a reverse pass! Haven't seen one of those in a while! And, Potter in possession, DUCK JAMES! THAT BLUDGER'S GOING TO CRACK YOUR HEAD OPEN!!! Phew, Potter pulls into a sloth grip roll at the last second and dodges the bludger hit at him by Crabbe! Potter heading towards the Slytherin goal posts...  
  
*Madame Hooch blows her whistle*  
  
Remus: Yes! Penalty to Gryffindor because Nott suddenly decides that it's all right to shove his elbow into another player's rib cage. Potter lining up to take the shot, and he dodges the keeper, and SCORES!!! 10-0 to Gryffindor!! Nott in possession, ooh, hit hard in the side of the head by a bludger hit by wow,,, both Black and Brown! A dopplebeater defense! The Gryffindor team certainly has been doing their homework! *McGonagall glares at him again* Sorry Professor, Nott drops the quaffle in shock and it's retrieved by Spinnet who passes to Bell, who passes to Potter who passes back to Spinnet who pulls into a marvelous Woollongong Shimmy! A very advanced move! And it's doing what it's supposed to do! The Slytherin chasers are staying very far away from her. She dodges the keeper and...  
  
*Madame Hooch blows her whistle*  
  
Remus: Ah! Penalty to Gryffindor for blatching! Malfoy will probably think twice before he tries that again, that filthy piece of cheating scum!  
  
McGonagall: *clears her throat and tries to pull the magical megaphone away from Remus*  
  
Remus: Spinnet lines up to take the penalty, but Flint looks determined to block, COME ON SPINNET!!!! YES!! SHE'S SCORED!!!! 20-0 to Gryffindor! Wait, there goes Evans again, she pulls into another incredible dive! Wow, she's a fantastic flyer! And it's all over! It barely lasted ten minutes! Unbelievable game! And the final score is 170-0! Those slimy Slytherins didn't even have a chance! You'll have to wake up earlier than that to beat a Gryffindor! Or in this case, seven! Great game!  
  
*the Gryffindor team does a lap of honor*  
  
Remus: Party in the Gryffindor common room!  
  
*In the locker rooms*  
  
Sirius: How about we play a prank on Snape?  
  
James: Have any ideas?  
  
Sirius: Well... we could change his hair into chocolate pudding.  
  
James: Ok, I'll go look up a spell.  
  
Sirius: Great, meet you in the common room!  
  
)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_ )_)_)_)_)_  
  
AN: Hey! I hope you like this chapter. Anyway, the next chapter will be Christmas and I'm begging you to review my story. THANX SO MUCH (again) if you already did. Bye! 


End file.
